


a large colonial hunger games

by rechutexxx



Category: large colonial home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rechutexxx/pseuds/rechutexxx





	a large colonial hunger games

_The leaves crinkled beneath the footsteps of the foursome; each sound crisp in the quietness of the woods. The sun beamed down on their faces, the sweat beads dripping down their faces. A young boy with mullet hair quickly wiped the drops off his forehead, his breath now heavy._

_“I’m tapping out,” he sighs, tugging the water bottle out of his satchel and flopping on the ground._

_“Ha! I win!” a mass of hot pink hair shouts, poking the side of his body._

_“You didn’t win, dipshit. Averie and I are still here.”_

_The child pouts, “Well Finn, Louis and I are the same age. You two are older, I was going off of that.”_

_“Yeah, go with that Mal. The Capitol will definitely listen to you.”_

_Louis taps Mal’s leg with the water bottle, and they reluctantly grab it out of his hand. He grins, “So, out of the four of us who would actually make it?”_

_Finn shrugs, “Probably me. Or Averie.”_

_The redhead turns to her friend who is holding back laughter, “Don’t you even--”_

_She breaks out in laughter, “Imagine, Averie in the Hunger Games--”_

The air is heavy with silence.

A single bird chirps and not a soul moves. Their eyes are glued to the platform in front of them, the old wood creaking under the body of an exorbitantly dressed woman in bright pink. She was smiling, although it did not feel too genuine; her attention was focused on the voice echoing through the broken speakers of the District:

 _“_ _My Friends of District Seven, in_

_anticipation of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, I welcome you to Reaping Day.”_

The woman applauds. No one else does. She swallows hard and uncomfortably adjusts her posture before smiling again. The voice continues:

_“This Day, like The Games themselves,_

_provides us a chance to reflect on the costs of our violent rebellion_

_all those years ago, and to be_

_grateful for the kindness now shown to us by the Capitol. It's a time for both repentance and for thanks.”_

“What’d I miss?” A woman interrupts, clothes ragged, eyes heavy with exhaustion. “Weird outfit, And.”

“Oh hush!”

_“I'm sure whoever's chosen today will-- under Table's steady guidance-- represent our District well._

_Now it's my privilege to introduce our tributes' escort. Joining us from the Capitol, Miss. Andy.”_

Andy shuffles towards the front of the stage, the microphone echoing as she approaches. She clears her throat, “Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!”

A small hand squeezes the hand of the redhead who seems unphased by the proceedings. She turns to see Mal, who smiles nervously, “Her outfit matches my hair.”

Averie chuckles, but remains silent. She guides her eyes towards Finn, arms crossed, impatient and restless. The annual Hunger Games was not new to Averie; I mean hell it’s been a tradition since well before her birth. District 7 was not one that the Capitol particularly considered prime, especially for the game. One victor since the games began, and her victory wasn’t even prized as the four other tributes all committed suicide. To the Capitol, that game was a cop-out; the gamemaster that year was killed on sight. This wasn’t a District for winners. That’s why every year, no matter who was chosen, everyone lowered their head and said their goodbyes. It was out of respect; a realistic send off then the meaningless “good lucks” when people could see the truth. For the past ten years, Averie brought her sketchbook, scribbling the last glimpse of the tribute before they were dragged away, never to be seen again. 

So this year, she stands, finger holding her place in the book, a pencil being twiddled in her other hand; she surveys the crowd, curious as to who it might be. 

Back on stage, Table leans back in her chair, “Here we go.”

Andy tugs her jacket down, another quick smile flashing across her face. “Well, let’s not waste any more time! Shall we?” She reaches her hand into the large metal bin, grasping an orb, before tugging it out. “Aha! And this year’s tribute, from District Seven is...”

Averie discreetly opens her book, pencil drawing the first line--

“--Averie Ledger.”

Her jaw drops. 

“What? No, no, no--” Finn turns, face still emotionless, but her voice more panicked. 

_“Imagine Averie in the Hunger Games—“_

Finn’s voice echoes in Averie’s mind, that memory seemed so fresh, even though it had been years since they traveled through the woods testing their limits of survival. Averie avoids the grasp of Mal’s hand who reached out only to be pulled back by Louis; she can’t look at them. 

Her sketchbook and pencil fall to the ground; she’s frozen. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the cameras on her, the Peacemakers marching towards her as her neighbors start to bow their heads.

“Vree?” Finn grabs her, unable to make eye contact with her. After 13 years of friendship, the pair was going to be separated for the first time in their lives. When their eyes finally do meet, Finn envelopes her in a quick hug then shoves her back, “I--”

“Wish me luck,” Averie laughs sarcastically as the Peacekeepers quickly pull her towards the stage.

Andy pulls out another toothless grin, “Let’s give it up for this year’s tribute!”

\-----

“And another one bites the dust--”

“Table, _stop--_ ”

“Oh are the death jokes not allowed? Sorry kid.”

Averie shakes her head, “I could care less.”

“Eat, please,” Andy pushes a plate towards the redhead. “Food isn’t as plentiful in the actual games. So please, enjoy.”

Averie clinks the fork against the plate, not really allowing anything to be grabbed, but shoving the food around. She never liked bananas. 

“Where’s the whiskey?”

“And where are your _manners_ , Table? You’re Averie’s mentor. You need to be guiding her.”

Table raises an eyebrow, “And whiskey stops that, how?”

Andy huffs loudly, grabbing a glass and slamming it down loudly. She clinks open the whiskey and sloppily pours the brown liquid into the glass, “Happy?”

“Thanks sweetheart.”

Another huff. “Now, Averie, I’m sure you know how the games work, I presume?”

“She’s not a dumbass, Andromeda--”

“Don’t,” she turns back to Averie. “Table here will be your mentor, _unfortunately_ . She was a… _valiant..._ successor in her time in the games, therefore she is the perfect person to turn to--” She slows her speech as her eyes shift to the woman manspread on the armchair.

Table chugs her drink, slamming it down, “More?”

Andy mumbles under her breath, “ _Insufferable child_.”

“Thanks mom,” she grabs the next glass and chugs again, making direct eye contact with Andy who rolls her eyes. She swallows, “I am your _guru_. Your spiritual awakening, if you will. Ask me anything about the games.”

“I thought training was illegal?” Averie furrows her brows, the food on her plate now a slosh of mushiness. Dear god, she’d rather starve. 

“This isn’t training, it’s guidance, my dear.” 

“Gotcha. You _definitely_ seem like you know what you’re doing.”

Table chuckles, “I like this one.”

“While Table is your go-to for any in game advice, I am here to make people love you.”

“Kinda hard to do when nobody particularly likes you, don’t you think, Andy?”

She doesn’t even respond, just glares, “We need you to be well liked. And you seem to be a little… withdrawn? Do you have any sort of trauma or maybe just an _interesting_ thing about your life that we could use?”

“You’re asking me if I have trauma?”

“Well, something exciting, maybe?” Andy’s voice gets higher as she draws out her question.

“Can’t say I have any exciting trauma, sorry.”

“Hmm, that’s okay! That’s okay. Um, let’s see… How’s your love life?”

“Andy—”

“She needs _something,_ Table. I’m not losing another tribute because of this!” Andy pulls back, realizing her outburst might have been a bit too revealing and quickly composes herself. She clears her throat, “While survival is of the utmost importance in the games, having help from the outside can always ease some anxiety. The more eyes on you, the more gifts will be given.” She swipes the plate from in front of Averie and slides a fresh plate free of bananas in its place. “I said eat.”

Averie smiles, “Thank you.”

Andy nods, and gracefully sits next to her at the table, “Tonight we travel to the Capitol. You will be asleep the entire time, as is customary. When you wake up tomorrow you will meet the other tributes. Remember, allies are a must, but there is only one victor. The night after next, you have your interview with Ciana. This will make or break your chances in the game. We will prepare all day for it; we cannot fail. Understand?”

“...yes.” 

“Perfect,” Table grunts as she kicks her dirty boots onto the table. “She sounds like a winner already.”

xxx


End file.
